Original Sin
by Eric and Sookie Fic Exchange
Summary: By Makesmyheadspin: Sookie invites her new neighbor Eric to attend her church's annual Hallelujah Bash on Halloween in lieu of their apartment building's wild Halloween Bash. Eric accepts the invite. What goes on at a Hallelujah Bash anyway?


**Original Sin**

**Written by:** Makesmyheadspin

**Prompt by:** Storiesforevy

**Verse:** SVM

**Rating:** M

**Prompt: **Sookie invites her new across the hall neighbor Eric to attend her church'a annual Hallelujah Party on Halloween in lieu of their apartment building's wild Halloween Bash. Eric accepts the invite. What goes on at a Hallelujah Bash anyway?

**3 Things: **Bat shaped Reese's. Angel costume. Scream movie mask.

**Beta:** Scribeninja

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<br>**  
>It wasn't my idea of an ideal first date, but my usual wining and dining wasn't going to work with a girl like Sookie. But I had done my share of living in the fast lane, which was the reason I had ended up in Bon Temps to begin with. I had decided it was time for a change and that meant pulling up stakes and shifting gears into a slower paced life. I moved into the King's Court apartment complex three weeks prior during a streak of Indian summer. Sookie was stretched out on a chaise lounge in a skimpy bikini, catching whatever rays she could on her southwestern exposure balcony.<p>

I'd had my share of women in my life and not a single one of them held a candle to the bombshell I ended up living across the hall from. She had the body of a 50s pin-up girl, the sass of a city girl, and the face of an angel. Don't get me wrong, she could be sweet as pie when she wanted to be but she also had a comeback for every line thrown at her and I learned that was due to working at the local watering hole for too long. I could only imagine moronic things drunken rednecks would say to her after a few too many Pabst Blue Ribbons.

I figured the ideal time for our first date was Halloween since the night begged for fun and playfulness, but Sookie informed me she already had plans for the night. There was a moment of devastating disappointment before she invited me to join her. In my rush to put this thing on lockdown, I didn't really give much thought to what the fuck a Hallelujah Bash even was. It wasn't until after I accepted that I learned it was a fancy way of saying "church social," and immediate panic set in.

Sookie had assured me she didn't belong to some crazy ass church where people would be spending the night "testifying" or purging demons in dramatic fashions. In fact, she was only going because she had promised her Gran that she would. It was too late to back out since Sookie was signed up to supervise the Baptist Booth, which was really just a dunk tank. She explained that it was somewhat of a carnival and designed to keep kids from soaping windows, egging cars, TP'ing lawns or staying out too late trick or treating. The party would be from six until nine and she had promised to accompany me to the more adult complex party if I went to the Hallelujah Bash with her. It seemed like a fair trade.

But then she sprung it on me that costumes were mandatory, and should be of a religious nature and not too revealing. That presented a problem since I wasn't a Christian myself, and knew frighteningly little about the religion. I did a little research and decided to go to the party as the Archangel Michael, the patron saint of warriors and chivalry.

Sookie didn't know it yet but going as the Archangel Michael was actually pretty perfect for me. The only real down side to going to this shindig as an angel was finding wings. I sure as shit wasn't going to show up in any of those fairy wings that were glittered within an inch of their life. Thankfully, I had a friend who was a costume designer and she was able to locate a pair similar to the ones Travolta had worn in the movie Michael. They would have touched the ground if I was six inches shorter and they weighed somewhere around twenty or so pounds per wing, but they looked awesome with the robes Pam had found for me to wear as well. My hair was already grown out a little, just brushing my shoulders so I didn't have to worry about a wig. Thank fuck.

I had no idea what Sookie was going as but she was guaranteed to look hot no matter what. On Halloween night I took a deep breath and braced myself while I got changed into my costume. I told myself that spending time with Sookie was worth all the bullshit. I wanted to get to know her better and if that meant hanging out at a glorified church social to do it, so be it.

I went across the hall promptly at 5:30 and knocked on her door.

"Be right there!" Sookie called out and then I heard the scuttle of her feet across the floor.

I waited patiently in the hall and when the deadbolt turned over, I sucked in another deep breath. When the door flew open I was glad there was air in my lungs because I would have forgotten to breathe otherwise. Sookie stood before me in this goddess-like get up with her long blonde hair curled in delicate ringlets I wanted to run my fingers through while she straddled my hips and rode me. Fuck.

"You look amazing," I said when I remembered how to talk.

"Why, thank you," she looked me up and down, her head tilting to the side.

"I'm the Archangel Michael but I'm not putting the wings on until we get there. They're enormous," I explained and she smiled at me.

"Good deal. Let me just get my shoes and purse and we'll go," she said, and turned around to gather her things.

I waited in the hall for her, and after locking her doors, we were on our way. The wings for my costume were already in the trunk of my car. I helped Sookie into her seat and closed her door for her. She reached over the front seat of the cherry red '68 Mustang I was driving and unlocked my door for me. She had no idea how big of a deal that little thing was, or that I was watching to see if she did it.

The look on Sookie's face when I started the car was priceless. My baby purred like you wouldn't believe and I was willing to bet Sookie wasn't expecting the vibration in her seat. It was a nice bonus to driving an already insanely sexy car. For the moment, my car was the most important girl in my life but I was looking to change that.

"You gotta warn a girl before you tell her to take a seat on the automotive equivalent to a hitachi," Sookie said over the roar of the engine.

"A what?" I raised a brow as I put the car in reverse.

"It's labeled as a personal massager, but it's a sex toy, and it'll blow your head right off," she informed me.

"You know this from experience?" I smirked at her.

"I do," she admitted.

Thinking about Sookie and sex toys while wearing a robe and driving to church was a really bad combination. I switched gears both literally and figuratively, and got myself under control. It didn't take long to get to her church, and when we did I was surprised to see it really did look more like a carnival than a church social. I had assumed we would be in a basement (having forgotten Louisiana and basements didn't go together thanks to the high water tables), singing hymns and praising Jesus all night long. I wasn't expecting the party-like atmosphere at all. I felt like we were rolling up on a religious state fair.

"Ready?" Sookie asked once I found a place to park.

"Yep; I just need to get my wings out of the trunk," I winked at her and got out of the car.

Sookie followed me to the trunk and watched as I shrugged my way into the harness for the enormous set of wings. Her eyes were wide and she was clearly not expecting wings that big.

"Where on earth did you get these?" she asked while fingering the feathers.

"A friend is a costume designer and had them sent to me," I explained, and flipped on the battery pack. The wings twitched and moved a little and Sookie gasped in surprise.

"These are amazing," she said in awe, watching as the wings began to expand.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool," I conceded, and slammed the trunk. "So, I hate to sound ignorant, but who are you supposed to be?"

Sookie grinned and pulled a pair of scissors from her purse. The prop did absolutely nothing to clear up the mystery for me and she said, "I'm Delilah."

"That means nothing to me," I shrugged.

"You've never heard of Samson and Delilah?" She looked astounded again.

"Not a Christian, remember?"

She sighed and said, "Samson was totally in love with Delilah and she betrayed him by cutting off his hair."

"Ooookay," I shrugged again.

"It's a little more complicated than that, but that's what it boils down to."

"And these are important figures in your faith?" I asked, since I had no idea.

"There's a lesson to be learned," she shrugged.

"Love makes you blind?" I took a guess.

"That's a part of it," she smiled, and then grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the church.

**SPOV**

Never thought in a million years that Eric would actually agree to go to the annual Hallelujah Bash, and I was positive when I told him about the costume rule that he would find an excuse to back out on me, but that didn't happen. I was impressed with the costume that he managed to put together. Those wings were nothing short of spectacular, and knowing that he wasn't raised a Christian told me he had to do some research in order to figure out a costume that wasn't Jesus, a shepherd or the Devil.

We walked around to the back of the church to find the festivities in full swing. Upbeat Christian rock was playing, no surprise there, and I could see the relief on Eric's face when he realized the music wasn't gospel and there wasn't a preacher up where the DJ was located, shouting fire and brimstone type stuff. Really, church wasn't so bad. It was those few more extreme sects that gave us all a bad name.

I didn't go to church every Sunday and quite frankly, I probably wouldn't have gone to the Hallelujah Bash if Gran hadn't asked me to come and lend a hand. Not too surprisingly, folks seemed to be turning away from the church as of late. With the world going the way it was it was easy to understand why people would throw up their hands in despair, wondering why they ever bothered to believe in God to begin with. I don't know that my faith was as strong as Gran's, but I believed in God, and I believed a little harder when I was going through tough times. I mean, isn't that the whole point?

"I have to go check in with Pastor Frank, but if you want to get a drink I think there are some over there," I pointed to a table where there appeared to be refreshments of some sort.

"Nah, I'll wait right here," Eric said, and let go of my hand so I could go check in and get my assignment.

All the proceeds from the Bash were going toward some repair work that needed to be done on the stained glass windows, as well as new supplies for the Sunday school. The Ladies' Auxiliary had been trying to get me to teach Sunday school for years but I didn't want to commit myself to it just to change my mind. I didn't attend services on a regular basis, mostly because of my job. Working late nights on Saturday meant I was usually in no shape to be up in time for the 9:00 AM service on Sunday morning.

I found Eric right where I left him but there were little kids circled around him, all of them wanting to touch his wings. I had no idea how he controlled their movement but it was pretty cool to watch them constantly twitch and expand a little bit. I hung back while he patiently answered the questions the kids were asking him. Their poor little necks were going to be awfully sore if they kept staring up at him like they were. Hell, I was pretty sure _I_ was going to have a sore neck the next day, and if I were lucky, that wouldn't be the only sore part of me.

Generally speaking I wasn't the sleep around type, but I had broken up with my last boyfriend more than a year before. Eric was extremely sexy, available, and interested in me. I wasn't planning on seducing him, but if he made me an offer I didn't think I would be able to turn him down. Even in the robes he was wearing it was obvious he was built pretty well, and I knew firsthand from having watched him from behind my sunglasses the day he moved into the apartment just how toned he was. I couldn't say for certain, but I was pretty sure he'd taken off his tank top at one point just because he knew I was looking.

The flirting had been off the charts, and just to test the waters, I'd offered him a cold beer the night he moved in. Ever since then it seemed we were always running into each other, whether it was at the mailboxes, the laundry room, or out in the parking lot. Since our building contained six apartments, two to each floor, our balconies were on the same side and only a little distance apart. It wasn't unusual for both of us to be out there at the same time, especially since cell phone reception was better outside.

We had continued to flirt and make passes at each other for a little more than a week before Eric finally asked me out. The first night I had free was Halloween, which was somewhat of a long time to wait but there wasn't much choice in the matter. Eric made up for it by stopping in at Merlotte's to say hello. He'd made a couple of friends with some of the local guys, including my older brother. Jason was a chick magnet, and while he had been a little annoyed by Eric's presence at first, he calmed the fuck down when he found out that Eric had his eye on someone. Of course Jason riled up again when he realized that someone was me, but I'm a grown ass woman and don't need big brother watching out for me.

Living across the hall from Eric had its perks, mostly because it told us who was coming and going from the other's apartment. So far I hadn't seen any one night stand type situations going on over there, and I was thankful. I wasn't really interested in being another notch on his bedpost, and yet I was considering sleeping with him on our first date. Of course, that was assuming he was thinking the same thing.

When he caught me watching he sent out a distress signal and I decided it was time to come to his rescue. I managed to work my way through the kids, all of them knowing who I was since they'd been in Merlotte's at one point or another. In addition to being the only bar in town, it also served the best burgers in town. It wasn't unusual to see whole families in there on Saturday afternoons, or stopping in before seven during the week to have supper.

"Sookie, did you see his wings move?" Lisa, my co-worker Arlene's daughter, asked as the wings started to expand again.

"I sure did. Pretty neat, huh?" I smiled at little Lisa, who was dressed as a very pregnant Virgin Mary. Lord help us all. "Are y'all gonna come by the Baptist Booth to see who can dunk Detective Bellefleur?"

"Yeah!" the kids cheered.

"Well come on, let's see if ole Andy is ready to get soaked!" I said, and winked at Eric.

The kids ran off ahead of us, all of them headed for the Baptist Booth. I looked over to see a very unhappy looking Andy Bellefleur climbing up the ladder to get into position on the little bench over the top of the tank. I had absolutely no doubt in my mind that his wife, Halleigh, was responsible for him sitting there but who in their right mind was going to argue with a woman eight months pregnant with twins? The argument probably would have cost old Andy more than his pride.

"Thank you. The kids are cute but…" Eric trailed off.

"They can get a little overwhelming," I finished for him.

"To put it nicely," he smiled at me.

"So, you wanna see if you can dunk ole Andy?" I nudged him with my hip.

Eric looked me up and down. "I think I'd rather dunk you."

I raised an eyebrow, and then remembered I was wearing a fairly sheer white dress and if he got it soaking wet there would be precious little left to the imagination. That meant he wanted to see me naked, and that meant if he hit on me at the other party he was most likely going to get lucky. Of course I wasn't going to tell _him_ that.

We stopped at the refreshment table on the way over to the Baptist Booth and grabbed a couple Dixie cups full of "Jesus Juice," which made me laugh and roll my eyes. Eric wasn't much better.

"Seriously? Jesus Juice?" he looked at me, and I shrugged while I laughed.

"I didn't name this stuff."

"Do none of them remember the Michael Jackson trials?"

I barked out a laugh, having forgotten about that myself. "I'm guessing they probably weren't thinking along those lines."

"Even so," he shook his head, and sniffed the cup. "So what do you suppose is in Jesus Juice anyway?"

"I'm hoping for vodka but I doubt I'll be that lucky," I braved a sip and it actually wasn't that bad. "Kinda tastes like sangria without the alcohol."

"So, Kool-Aid?" Eric snickered.

"Something like that," I shrugged, and took another sip.

"I should have hidden a flask in one of these robes," Eric shook his head and tried the drink. He looked pleasantly surprised. "You know, it's actually not that bad."

I smiled at him and started toward the Baptist Booth. There were bowls of candy sitting out all over the place and kids were loading up on it. I made a mental note to procure a Reese's peanut butter bat for myself before the night was over. Something about the combination of chocolate and peanut butter just made life worth living. It was one of those simple pleasures that always made me feel sorry for someone who said they didn't like it, or never tried it. They really just didn't know what they were missing.

Eric stuck close by me, probably mostly because he was afraid of being swept up into a Bible study that had started at the far end of the grounds. Dawn Green turned up, which shocked me—especially when she didn't burst into flames. I was no virgin but Dawn… well, she wasn't a virgin when we started high school, put it to you that way. I didn't know whether or not I should feel sorry for her, to be honest. She was one of those girls who used sex to get what she wanted, and what she wanted most was to not be alone. Unfortunately there wasn't a whole lot to her so when guys got bored, they left.

If she would have kept her talons out of my brother I wouldn't give a flying fig what she did with her life, but seeing as how he had actually cared about her and she broke his heart by trying to sleep with his best friend, I didn't really have much kindness left in me where she was concerned. I didn't realize I was staring daggers at her until Eric waved his bag hand in front of my face to get my attention.

"What?" I snapped my eyes up to his.

"You've got another customer," Eric nodded toward the little girl waiting for her turn.

"Oh, sorry sugar," I held my hand out to take her quarters and handed over the balls.

So far Andy had only been dunked once, and he'd groused and grumbled about being cold for the twenty minutes that followed. I couldn't really blame him. It was the end of October and the air had a chill in it. I wouldn't want to be sitting up there in a wet costume either.

At 8:30 the carnival portion of the night came to an end, and there was a short service that Eric was accommodating enough to sit through with me since it would have been rude to leave. All things considered, it seemed Eric was having a good time. We talked between kids coming up to try their hand at the Baptist Booth and I liked talking to Eric. He had a good sense of humor, intelligent things to say, and was an expert flirt. So of course that meant something had to happen to bring me down.

"Hello Sookie," Bill Compton, my ex-boyfriend, sidled up to me, and I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing here? Did you forget that you're court ordered to stay at least 100 yards away from me at all times?" I glared at him.

My relationship with Bill came to a screeching halt when I caught him in bed with another woman. He insisted it wasn't what it looked like, blah, blah, blah and when I refused to hear him out or take him back, he started harassing me. It didn't take much to get a restraining order against him and for the most part, Bill respected it. Every now and then, however, he would use a function like this as an excuse to come and talk to me. I had nothing to say to him and I wasn't interested in getting caught up on his life. I just didn't give a shit anymore.

"I just thought I'd see how you are," he said peacefully.

"Fine. Now go away," I replied sharply.

"You don't need to be rude. We're in the middle of a church service," he said, as if I had forgotten.

"Yes, we are, which is exactly why you should go away before I have to bother Andy Bellefleur," I threatened. Andy was already in a mood thanks to being dunked a total of four times.

"Is this guy bothering you?" Eric whispered in my ear.

"No, Bill was just leaving, weren't you Bill?" I looked over at him.

Bill looked past me to Eric and there was a part of me that hoped he would mouth off. Wings or not, I had no doubt Eric would be able to take Bill apart in just a matter of seconds. Thankfully Bill seemed to realize he was no match for Eric, and before things could get any more heated he slunk off to his own little corner to be the pathetic creeper he was.

"Friend of yours?" Eric asked once Bill was gone.

"He's an ex and he knows he's not supposed to come near me," I said, not wanting to really get into it just then. It was a long story and not one I wanted to tell on a first date.

Pastor Frank started the small service. It was just a quick sermon, a few prayers and we closed with the _Lord's Prayer_, which Eric didn't know. He remained quiet and respectful through the short service and before I knew it we were heading back to his car. With the first half of our night over, Eric shrugged out of his wings and put them back in his trunk. He looked like the weight of the world was off his shoulders.

"Feel better?" I asked as he rolled his head.

"A neck rub would be nice," he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Maybe later," I let the corner of my mouth lift.

We got back in his car and headed back toward the apartments. The drive was quick and we walked up the stairs to the second floor. I went to the left and Eric went to the right, agreeing to meet back in the hallway in fifteen minutes. I was going to need to hustle to get my costume changed.

**EPOV**

I didn't know who that ex-boyfriend of Sookie's was but I knew if he did anything to piss her off or freak her out I was going to knock his fucking block off. I had zero patience for assholes who couldn't accept it when a girl said they weren't interested. Sookie handled it well but I could tell she was distracted and not really concentrating on what was being said during that little service we sat through.

On the bright side, we would be knocking back shots in less than an hour so any thoughts of the ex that didn't know when to leave her the fuck alone would be lost in a sea of tequila. The drive back to our apartments didn't take long and my costume change would take even less time. My shoulders were killing me from wearing those damn wings for so long but it was well worth it. If nothing else, Sookie had been impressed with my effort to fit in, and that was all I really cared about.

When I got into my apartment all I had to do was ditch the robes I was wearing and put on a pair of briefs adorned with fig leaves. It was a good thing cooler temperatures didn't bother me, seeing as how I was going to be walking around with essentially no clothes on. A look out from my balcony to the courtyard below told me there was a big bonfire going on out there. I'd be fine with that.

I went out to the hallway to wait for Sookie since I didn't want her to be standing out there waiting for me. I was leaned up against the hall with my eyes closed when all of a sudden I heard her familiar voice.

"And the rib, which the Lord God had taken from man, made he a woman, and brought her unto the man—Genesis 2:22."

I opened my eyes at the sound of her voice and those damn fig leaves covering my cock weren't hiding much of anything. The woman standing in front of me looked fucking hot, and the bulge behind the leaves showed it.

"Fuck me," I said below my breath.

"On a first date? What kind of girl do you think I am?" Sookie's eyes glowed with mischief.

Thankfully my brain filter was working or I would have said, "The kind that's about to get bent over that radiator and fucked hard from behind until she's screaming my name for all of the complex to hear."

But that would have been rude and presumptuous, even if it was exactly how I felt at the moment. The flowing white gown was gone, replaced by a grass green corseted dress that left a lot of skin on display and reminded me of what a killer rack she had. She had changed her makeup so that her eyes were lined in shimmery green that made her eyes look bluer. Her lips were pouty and candy apple red. She'd taken her hair down and finger combed it to relax those ringlets into big waves. She was stunning, and I was glad she was going to the party with me.

"Looks like we picked a couples costume without knowing it." She looked me up and down with an expression probably similar to the one on my own face.

"I just wanted to be as close to naked as possible," I shrugged with a lazy smile.

"It suits you," her head tilted, "but I didn't know they made fig leaves that big."

At that I grinned and said, "We should probably head downstairs."

"Probably," Sookie closed her apartment and reached for my offered hand.

We went out the back door of the building and there was a heck of a party going on in the courtyard. The buildings were all angled so the courtyard at the center of the circle had the complex pool and a couple of picnic tables. There were coolers all over the place, all of them packed with ice, beer, and bottles of those premixed drinks for the non-beer drinkers.

"So what's your poison?" I asked Sookie once we were outside.

"Apples," she held up the apple in her hand. I hadn't even noticed it.

"That should be a pomegranate."

"Excuse me?" She looked confused.

"Apples don't grow in that region of the world. It was more likely a pomegranate that Eve ate to get the boot from Eden," I told her, and she looked completely surprised. "I read it while doing research for my costume."

"Impressive," Sookie bent and reached into a cooler. She looked through it until she found a pomegranate Mike's Hard Lemonade. "Open it for me?"

I took the bottle and twisted the cap off for her. She winked at me and then took a drink. She smacked her lips appreciatively, and I was flooded with the image of those lips wrapped around my cock. Yes, I wanted that.

We walked around for a while, just taking everything in. Some of the costumes were pretty crazy, but it was fun to try and guess what people were supposed to be when it wasn't obvious. Some crazy redheaded guy had dressed as a zombie version of Richard Simmons. Was that really necessary? Rotting flesh in hot pants? Gross.

We stopped when we located a bottle of Patron and a couple of plastic shot glasses. At an empty picnic table we stopped and poured a couple of shots. Sookie looked a bit nervous when I handed one to her, but she took it all the same.

"Are you a tequila drinker?" I asked her.

"Not usually," she held up her shot, "but what the heck?"

"To the creation of man," I clinked my glass to hers and tossed back my shot.

I watched Sookie as I felt the familiar burn of tequila in my throat and then the warmth in my stomach starting to spread almost immediately. Sookie made a face like she'd just sucked the juice of an entire lemon all at once, but she held out her glass. "Again," she said.

I refilled our shots and we did another. She chased it with the pomegranate stuff and then insisted we dance when "Dead Man's Party" started playing. Sookie was a great dancer, and the swing of her hips was almost as intoxicating as the tequila shots we continued to take. Some jerk-off in one of those Scream masks thought it would be funny to molest her while we were dancing. Sookie retaliated by delivering one of those nasty inner arm pinches that hurts like a bitch and always leaves a bruise. I admired her for thinking outside the box and getting her point across that the attention wasn't appreciated or wanted.

Otherwise, we were having a pretty good time together. All of the music was Halloween themed and I shocked the hell out of Sookie when "Thriller" started and I knew the dance for that. We were drinking, dancing and laughing. We talked about our favorite scary movies, and our favorite Halloween costumes as kids. Sookie was a fan of Hitchcock films, whereas I preferred more modern horror flicks.

I was just about to do a few minutes on Grindhouse films when the opening song from _Planet Terror_ started to play. Sookie took another shot of tequila (I have no idea how many she'd had by then) and pushed me down to sit on the bench at the picnic table. It was obvious she expected me to sit there while she danced for me. She started slowly, swaying her hips from side to side, tossing her hair back from her face. I watched her hands run all over her body while she moved. All those luscious curves of hers were just out of my reach and begging to be explored.

She glistened with sweat thanks to the tequila in her system, and she didn't seem to care she was giving me a lap dance in front of all of our neighbors. By the time her ass made contact with my lap I was so fucking hard it was starting to be painful. I held onto her hips and she continued to grind against me.

I took a chance and licked her neck, which made her shiver. She moved my hands up her sides to her breasts and when she turned her head when the song ended, I couldn't help but lean in and kiss her. She responded immediately and kissed back with the same amount of passion I was giving. She turned in my lap, quickly straddling me so we were face to face. My hands tangled in her silky waves and her hips rocked against mine. Her arms went around my neck and when I started to stand up, she wrapped her legs around my waist.

My hands moved down her back to cup her ass and she rubbed her hot center against my erection. Our lips never lost contact, and she swallowed my growl while she kept on rubbing against me. As much as I didn't want to put her down, I didn't want to risk dropping her, or falling down the stairs in my drunken state. She slid down my body and her hand grazed my cock.

"Looks like I found the serpent," she giggled, and led me toward our building.

Trying to climb the stairs and molest each other at the same time wasn't easy. Thankfully we only had one flight of steps to climb. We stood in the hall between our apartments for a moment, just looking at one another. It was the last chance for either of us to bail out before we went too far.

"Your place or mine?" Sookie asked as she stepped closer to me.

"Mine. My bed is bigger and I want to fuck you on every corner of it," I said, and my lips crashed down on hers.

**SPOV**

Eric and I stumbled through the door of his apartment and I couldn't tell if I was drunk because of the tequila or the kisses he was laying on me. Either way, I liked where things were going. Mmmm, those kisses were positively scrumptious. Eric had perfect lips. Hell, as far as I could tell he had perfect everything. I was quite anxious to examine it all up close and personal.

The way his hands cradled the back of my head... my God. I could feel the tension in his forearms and yet he was gentle with me. There was purpose to every move he made and the trail of wet kisses down my neck left me panting and wanting more. I listened for the noises he made over the thundering of my own heart, and they were some of the sexiest sounds I had ever heard.

There was something so primal and animalistic in his grunts and growls while he attacked my neck and collarbone. I was almost disappointed there weren't more clothes for me to take off of him. I had enough experience to know that what was waiting for me under those fig leaves was going to trump all of my previous sexual partners. I was extremely thankful I wasn't a virgin or I would have been in big trouble.

We bumped up against the dining room table and in an effort to compensate for that ended up knocking into the back of the sofa. I chuckled as we spun again and Eric landed against the wall by the kitchen. His apartment was just like mine but mirrored since it was on the other side of the building. We were careful in the hallway so I didn't end up getting slammed into one of the closet door handles. That definitely would leave a mark and the only reminders I wanted physically on my body better come from Eric himself and not sloppy footwork.

At the end of the hall was Eric's bedroom. Just as he said, his bed was enormous-definitely bigger than my full size bed across the hall. I gently pulled away from Eric and looked around the room. The room was fairly tidy for a single guy living alone. There were no dirty clothes on the floor or nudie magazines lying around.

The furniture was comprised of dark wood and clean lines. Black curtains hung over the windows and the bedding was black and red. Black and white photography hung on the walls, and I wondered if Eric had taken the pictures himself or if he had found them somewhere.

But then all those thoughts disappeared when I felt Eric's hands drifting up my thighs and under my skirt. It didn't take him long to reach my hip and that meant brushing the lacy trim of the panties I was wearing, which I was pretty sure were soaked from all the kissing and grinding we'd been doing. His hands moved around and grabbed my ass. I smiled over my shoulder at him and the near feral look in his eyes was almost frightening.

"Nice apartment," I said since I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Thanks," he said as I turned to face him.

His hands moved up my back, taking my skirt along with them. When they got to the zipper of my dress he began to work it down, and I leaned in to kiss his chest. He was incredibly warm and his heart was racing. Eric hissed when I gently bit his nipple. I looked up and saw a lusty amusement in his eyes, so I drifted over to the right side of his chest and did the same on that side.

"Are you into biting?" he asked.

"Not really, but you seem to be," I reached up and untied the halter portion of my costume.

The look on Eric's face when the top half of my dress fell was priceless and before I knew what was happening, I was knocked back on the bed with his face firmly planted between my breasts. The little bit of stubble that had grown in on his jaw and chin scratched against my skin while his hands groped and his mouth alternately licked and sucked on whatever he could reach. When he started drifting down, I lifted my hips so he could get my dress off entirely. I wasn't expecting him to take my panties too, but it wasn't surprising either. He knelt on the floor and put my legs over his shoulders so he could kiss the inside of my thighs.

The anticipation level was off the charts at that point. It had been too long since my last sexual encounter, and everything about Eric screamed sex. If I was completely honest, I had known from pretty much the second I saw him that I would end up in bed with him. Sex on the first date wasn't my SOP but I was willing to make an exception just this once.

His breath on my center made me shiver, and when I looked down at him he was smiling up at me, one of those smug little smiles that made me want to smack him and kiss him all at once. But then his mouth was on me, kissing and exploring in ways that made my lower half move all on its own. His eyes stayed trained on mine; his thumbs spreading me open.

"Mmmm..." he growled after his tongue made its first pass over my core.

My hands ended up in his hair, holding him to me while he fucked me with his tongue and fingers. Eric was aggressive and confident, and the dominant look in his eyes told me this was his show. I was no wallflower but I was content to let him take the reigns since it had been enjoyable so far. His lips closed around my clit and his tongue flicked against it. Two of his fingers pumped in and out of me, scissoring and exploring the walls of my core.

"Oh fuck!" I shouted when he found a spot inside me that made me twitch and my hips rise. "Oh God, don't stop. Don't stop!"

My back arched and Eric's tongue moved impossibly faster over my clit. The resulting orgasm was intense and made me scream. I had never screamed from an orgasm before. My entire body tensed up as the pleasure shook me, and as the waves subsided I started to feel boneless.

My leg slid off of Eric's shoulder, and even though I told myself to sit up, I couldn't right away. Instead, I lay there giggling, trying to get my muscles to cooperate with me. Eric stood to his full height in front of me and pulled me to a sitting position. I leaned forward and kissed the ridges of his abs and his fingers tangled in my hair.

I worked that flimsy excuse for a costume down and before I could stop myself the words, "Praise Jesus," escaped my mouth.

**EPOV**

Just one taste and I knew I was completely hooked on Sookie. The sweetness of her skin was matched by the juices between her sun kissed thighs. She was so hot and tight, and I couldn't wait to be inside her. That is, until her lips wrapped around my cock, and her head started bobbing.

My hands remained in her hair, but they were just along for the ride. Sookie was doing just fine without my assistance. What didn't fit in her mouth, Sookie used her hand on. She stroked my cock with one hand and the other was planted firmly on my ass.

Her eyes cheated up to mine, and when she moaned a little my eyes started to roll back into my head. I would have been happy to let her finish what she was so clearly intent on finishing but doing so would mean taking a brief intermission and I wanted to be inside her. Now.

"Sookie," I gently pulled her off of me.

"What's wrong?" she asked breathlessly.

"I need to be inside you," I turned and reached into my nightstand for a condom.

"Let me," she took the foil from me and ripped it open.

Sookie got up on her knees at the edge of the bed, and after a couple of gratuitous strokes, she put the condom on me. My lips crashed down on hers again and she pulled me down onto the bed with her. I loomed above her, languishing in the delicious heat between her thighs. But then she pushed me over onto my back and she straddled my hips.

She leaned forward and I sucked one of her nipples into my mouth. She moaned and rubbed her wet pussy against my pubic bone. My hands gripped her hips and lifted her up so she could position my cock where she needed it. She moved it back and forth over her slit, torturing us both for a moment before finally putting me at her entrance. I could feel the heat rolling off of her and she slowly started to lower herself onto my cock.

"Fuck, you're tight," I said through gritted teeth and I wasn't even fully inside her yet.

"You're fucking huge," she countered and slid down a little more.

My grip on her hips tightened, and even though I wanted to thrust up into her, I let her continue at her own pace. Finally, after what felt like hours, I was buried inside her. She stilled for a moment, letting her body adjust to the stretching it had to do. My thumb rubbed circles over her clit, and that got her hips rocking. Slowly Sookie started to move up and down, her muscles squeezing me nicely with each rock of her hips.

I watched the bounce of her tits, and the way my cock was sliding in and out of her. When she leaned forward to kiss me, I planted my feet and began to thrust up into her hard and fast. She cried out and braced herself on her hands, my hands holding her hips again while I fucked her. We rolled over a short time later, and I got up on my knees, lifting her hips up off the bed.

Again, I was watching the brilliant bounce of her tits, and when her little hand moved down to rub her clit, I couldn't help but growl. Her pussy started to clench and flutter, and I knew she was close before she even got the words out.

"Eric, harder," she gasped, her fingers moving back and forth over her clit.

I was happy to give her what she wanted, and the feeling of her damn near strangling my cock when she came was something I'll never forget. It felt so fucking good. I wasn't expecting it, but she milked my orgasm from me and I came with a roar of my own. With one last brutal thrust I came deep inside her, and she groaned. I felt every little twitch or flutter of the muscles gripping my cock. In that moment I never wanted to fuck any other woman but the one I was currently buried in.

"Fuck, Sookie, that was..." I didn't even have words. I bent forward and kissed her hard instead.

I didn't want to pull out of her, but I had to so I could get rid of the condom. I stretched out beside her when the condom was taken care of. Sookie flung a leg over both of mine, and she turned her head to the side so she could place little love bites on my ribs.

"Are you sure you aren't into biting?" I teased.

"Maybe you make me want to mark my territory," she gave a lazy grin.

"You consider me your territory?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, you said you wanted to fuck me on every corner of your bed, and so far you've only fucked me in the center of it," Sookie smirked at me.

"That sounds like a challenge," I rolled over on top of her.

"Nope, that's just me holding you to your word," she stretched forward to kiss me. "Only this time when I blow you, don't stop me."

I would have laughed, except she had her hand on my cock already. Now _that_ was what I'd called a Hallelujah Bash.

* * *

><p><strong>Dearest Evy, I hope you enjoyed your little tale here and that I did the Hallelujah Bash proud. Thanks for such a kick ass prompt. Finally all my years of church going as a child paid off! xoxo<strong>


End file.
